Grains in the Hourglass
by Tr3adst0ne
Summary: A one-shot revolving around Artanis as he receives a communique from someone he hasn't heard from in a long time. Potential spoilers within.


**Grains in the Hourglass  
By Tr3adst0ne**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, names and such of the Starcraft universe. They are solely the property of Blizzard Entertainment.**

**Rating: K+ **

**Synopsis: Artanis receives a communique from someone he has not heard from in a long time.**

* * *

Artanis stood alone atop the balcony of his private chamber from the central spire of New Antioch, the primary bastion and central capital of the Dark Templar homeworld of Shakuras. As heirarch of the Protoss Protectorate, he commanded the might of the one civilization that dominated the Koprulu Sector, before they had nearly been wiped out by the ravenous bloodlust of the Zerg. While his people's the people that they have exiled. Given time, they would accept each other. But in order to do so, he must set the example, and punish those who would threaten the peace which he and others numbers dwindled during the Brood War, they have resettled and attempted to rebuild their lives prior to the conflict.

The former templar took on the responsibility willingly. Openness to new things was his personal philosophy, though there were many from his homeworld that were not ready to accept that they were living on the planet ofhave sought to establish.

His train of thought was interrupted by an audible chirp from outside his quarters. The young leader sighed and motioned for the outside to come through, though he wished it did not occur at such a moment. His heart, as well as his mind felt greatly distracted, through he himself could not understand why.

"Enter."

The portal door that led to his chamber swished open, and a shadow spilled from the outside through the chamber. A lone zealot donning the suit of armor worn by initiates of the Khala stepped forth. The warrior carried with him an inert observer unit covered in debris, probably from a crash landing.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, Heirarch. But I bring news most dire."

"Speak, zealot. You are not among enemies here," Artanis said, his voice composed and composed.

"One of our Phoenix craft recovered an observer unit that strayed in orbit near our atmosphere."

"That I can see. And what of it? There are many of them conducting scientific and scouting missions over the different regions of space."

The zealot carried the immobile robot and knelt in front of his leader. "Yes, Hierarch. However, the AI of this one said the message was specifically for you."

Artanis nodded. Despite the relative peace which the two peoples of the Protoss species shared, there was still tensions throughout the different settlements of Shakuras. Many members of the Dark Templar tribes resented the presence of the Khalai that exiled them from Aiur, especially with one at the helm of leadership over both sects. Assassination was not uncommon, but they have waned somewhat with the return of the Queen of Blades leaning the Zerg.

"What do you wish for me to do with it, great one?"

"You may leave it on the table," Artanis motioned. The warrior obeyed his leader's command and laid the observer on the table. Moments later the warrior disappeared, leaving the former executor by himself.

Curious, Artanis turned and glanced at the robot with the mind of a youngster. He brought the device inside of his quarters and activated it by flicking the switch inside the automaton. He wondered what was so important that required such a great amount of secrecy that only he could see it.

He studied it and realized through the robot's re-workings that it was a communications link. Upon activation he saw the holographic visage of an aged warrior which aided Tassadar during the days of the first Great War. Reddish-green eyes glowed as the shadow warrior's head cords trailed down behind him, his gauntlets by his side.

"It has been a long time, brother," the cracked voice whispered.

Artanis' eyes widened with recognition over the lost Dark Templar, who he turned to for advice and wisdom. "Zeratul! Where are you?"

"I have been gone. I have journeyed through the stars in search of answers."

"What is it that you have been seeking, brother?"

"Through the years that I was gone, I have sought for clues of a burgeoning presence that I have thought would never come to pass."

"Presence? You're speaking in riddles. Our people are in need of you. _I_ am in need of you!"

Zeratul raised his hand to silence the younger protoss. "Pay close attention, young one, for I do not have much time. I have spoken with our old comrade James Raynor of a grave threat. One that bears danger to us all."

"You already spoke to Raynor of this? Why didn't you come to me?"

"There wasn't time. The... urgency of the situation at hand required immediate action. And you know just as well as I that the Terran is one of the few in this part of the galaxy that can be trusted with the knowledge that I am now imparting unto you. And considering that the Zerg are temporarily at pause, there is no other opportune moment than this."

"Come home, Zeratul. We must speak in person," the younger leader begged of his mentor and friend.

"I cannot. I must continue on with my journey in search of clues leading to the hybrid."

"Hybrid? Of what?"

"Do you remember the Terran Samir Duran?" Zeratul asked.

Artanis nodded in recollection of Kerrigan's former aide. "Yes."

"He participated in a forbidden experiment that led to something very dangerous. Something... terrible during the days of our war with Kerrigan years ago. He is not who he appeared to be the last I saw of him."

Eyes narrowed, the hierarch perked his head up and listened closely. "What do you mean?"

"The hybrid that he showed to me is a perversion, an amalgamation of our species and that of the enemy."

"What? Surely you can't be serious? How did this happen?"

"That does not matter. What does matter is that we must prepare."

Artanis leaned against the table. "Prepare for what?"

"For the hour of judgment has come," the prelate said before he delivered his final words. "I must depart and continue the fight out here through the stars. You must gather our people and ready them when the time comes when we must combat the force that threatens to extinguish us from existence."

"No! Wait! I have more questions to ask of you!" Artanis shouted, raising his hand before the hologram of Zeratul faded before his eyes. The hierarch slammed the table. He felt betrayed that Zeratul disappeared and left him with unanswered questions. However, he also understood that the older veteran had his reasons for leaving.

He grasped the observer within the palm of his hand and smashed it into the ground, pieces scattering across the chamber. Artanis walked back out towards the balcony to clear his thoughts and watched the people that dwell below. Thousands of Khalai and Nerazim roamed through the streets of New Antioch. He could sense the tension coiled within the thoughts of the Protoss below. Perched against the balcony's railings, Artanis contemplated his next course of action. What he knew for sure, required both efficiency and patience. He needed to bring both sects together if his people stood any chance of surviving the threat to come. And he would do whatever it takes to ensure their survival.

For him and the rest of his brethren, extinction was not an option.

**The End?**

* * *

Author's Note: I'm uncertain as to whether to continue this, especially with the Heart of the Swarm expansion in the works. Even though I enjoyed SCII, the ending left quite a bit to be desired. But then again, all we can do is wait and see how the next game pans.


End file.
